Mine
by TheStoryofValkubus
Summary: Just the morning portion of the two characters' day. First fanfic of these two. I apologize for any typos.


Your eyes are both brown and blue.

You are dominant and submissive.

You let me in, didn't you?  
You read my heart, not my words.

Sunshine crept through the windows, waking Tamsin from her sleep. She groaned and sat up, pulling the blankets with her. She lifted her unruly blonde hair to the right side of her neck. Dark hair sprawled across a pillow instantly caught her attention. The events of last night flashed through her icy green eyes. She allowed herself to stare at the sleeping brunette. Her eyes traced the outline of the succubus' skin. Her chest rose and fell peacefully with every breath.

"I know you're staring at me," Bo's hoarse voice filled the silence.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Tamsin challenged.

Bo's brown eyes opened at her statement and before the Valkyrie knew it, she took the white fluffy sheets back. The succubus grinned at her before closing her eyes. Tamsin tilted her head and hissed at her suddenly cold skin. She was definitely not a morning person, but this girl surely had a way of making them more interesting. She shifted back towards Bo and slipped underneath the blankets whilst wrapping her arms around the succubus' waist. Bo melted into her arms. A wicked smirk tugged at the blonde's lips as the tickling began. Uncontrollable fits of laughter came from the brunette, much to Tamsin's amusement.

"Stop…please! Tamsin…no more…I**—**" Bo begged in between laughter.

The succubus was dangerously close to the edge of the bed. She nearly fell off, but the Valkyrie's quick reflexes would never allow that. She scooped Bo back up with her left arm around her and swiftly placed her on her lap. Bo tried to catch her breath and spun around to face Tamsin's wide, innocent eyes.  
"You _will_ pay for that," she warned, looking up at Tamsin.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Tamsin replied half sarcastically.

Bo straddled the blonde and started to kiss down her jaw to neck. Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed at the arms around her neck and lips at her skin.

"If this is revenge, I should mess with you more often," Tamsin breathed into Bo's ear, sending chills down the succubus' spine.

Bo smiled up at the blonde, and Tamsin swore that her smile was one of the best sights she laid eyes on.

"You're staring again," Bo chuckled.

Tamsin shook her head and ran her hand through Bo's brown hair.

"I can't believe you're…" Tamsin started.

The two held each other's stare before Tamsin dashed under the blankets. The succubus crawled after her. She wanted to know the end of that sentence.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"Just forget about it," Tamsin answered. Her words came out colder than she planned them to be.

"Babe, you can't just do that. You always tell me something sweet and heck it puts romance movies to shame. Please, don't shut down. Tamsin…" the honesty in Bo's voice made Tamsin's heart ache. The Valkyrie remembered that first night the two spent together after she confessed how perfect she though Bo was in the bathtub. She almost left the next morning, but the succubus' low gasp compelled her to sink back. She hated feeling weak. She hated how she didn't have a fighting chance with her newfound emotions. She was so guarded and now her walls crumbled with just a single touch from the damn succubus. Tamsin heard a sniffling noise and turned to face her. Now her lover's eyes had thick tears in them. Her eyes were heavy, tears threatened to spill.

Tamsin panicked, deciding to pull her into a tight embrace. Bo stifled a moan as their bra clad breasts pressed together. "Shh…" the blonde soothed. Tamsin traced the shapes of weaponry on her back until her breathing calmed. Though Bo knew that Tamsin tenses up at times and she understood, she wasn't quite sure why she was emotional about it. Have her feelings become stronger?

"God I shouldn't have gotten so**—**" Bo was cut off by the blonde's lips on hers.

Bo moaned as Tamsin's tongue made its way into her mouth. She moved her hand into Tamsin' blonde locks and lightly pushed her closer.

The two finally separated to catch their breath. Tamsin placed her hand on Bo's warm cheek.

"You know you're…" the blonde stated again.

"Perfect?" Bo guessed since she told her that before.

The Valkyrie chuckled, "No, well, not what I had in mind."

Bo lifted an eyebrow and watched a smirk appear on Tamsin's face.

"You're mine," she claimed, moving her face to Bo's chest. The Valkyrie would have no doubt enjoyed the shocked expression on Bo's face, but she felt inclined to shift from her gaze.

"You're mine too Tamsin and don't you ever forget it," Bo stated lovingly, yet firmly as she ran her fingers through golden hair.

You are kind, but stubborn.

Ah such firm feelings are a gift, but dangerous.

You make my head spin

And yet, I'd still follow you

Because babe, you're mine.


End file.
